genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 12: Where the One Scarred by Swords Belongs
"Where the One Scarred by Swords Belongs" (居場所の刃傷持ち, Ibasho no Ninjou-mochi) is the twelfth episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was first broadcast on September 22, 2012. Synopsis Gin gets the shock of her life as Futayo Honda tells her that she "had sex" with Muneshige Tachibana during their last encounter. To make the misunderstanding worse, Futayo had to use the terms "nama" (see Cultural References section), "there was blood", "the code of ethics might have been broken", "I (Futayo) was the one who pierced through him (Muneshige)", and "we did it around 50 times". The utterly distraught Gin, who was completely blown away by Futayo's confession, decides to start the battle at once in a desperate move to restore her husband's soiled reputation. Meanwhile, Toussaint assists Adele in formulating strategies in the battle against the San Martins, and he decides to perform a defensive maneuver to answer what he expects is Tres Espana's more offensive strategy. Adele then commands the Musashi to begin an upward ascent of 15% using partial gravitational acceleration. However, it seems that Felipe Segundo already has already predicted this maneuver, so he decides to attack the Musashi enough to drive it away from the fight and forcing them to break the rules of history recreation. Of course, Margot, who currently is in charge of aerial attacks, has her own plan to avoid Tres Espana to perform this move on the Musashi. Elsewhere, Noriki is having difficulty in sorting out the trick behind the Valdes siblings' pitching ability, and ends up taking a few hits. Fortunately, he has already prepared some metal plates to absorb the impact, but even that wouldn't help in nullifying the impact of the siblings' disappearing pitch. As the Valdes siblings prepare their most powerful pitch against their enemy, Noriki, who finally gets the perfect timing of the disappearing trick, punches through the two balls before it could vanish, sending it straight into the younger Flores. The older sibling Pedro manages to catch the ball, but ends up injuring his pitching hand due to the sheer speed of the pitch. Noriki soon accepts defeat in the match, since a ball that was hit and caught by the pitcher is an instant out for the batter. Soon, the ship where the Valdes siblings are aboard soon detaches itself from the Musashi, leaving behind Takakane Hironaka and his army to fight Shirojiro Bertoni, who is powered by 10% of the strength of the students of Musashi. As the Musashi goes full speed ahead, the city-ship is pursued by three Gods of War from behind. However, Margot and Naomasa soon find a bigger threat coming their way, with Fusae Era's Michiyukibyakko spotted near the Musashi. As Naomasa heads out with the fully-repaired Jizurisuzaku, the Inadequate HQ recovers its entire automaton operation and "Musashi''" decides to order the automatons to dispose of the chaff that was used to disable them earlier. For the meantime, Suzu will instead replace the automatons as their eyes and ears, using some external programming which will allow Suzu to perceive data as sound. After a short preparation, Suzu is plugged in to the system and, to the shock of Adele, Suzu was able to create a prefection detection zone of 30 km. The automatons proceed with sweeping away the chaff now scattered in the streets of the ''Musashi, while Tomo sends a frightening present to the men of one Tres Espana ship in the form of Kenji Itou and Nenji. However, Tres Espana continues to bear the pressure on the students of Musashi, and as Margot loses her Schwarz Fraulein in a surprise counterattack by a God of War, the students who are now fending off those from Tres Espana are slowly losing their morale. Fortunately, all it took for Toori to "raise their morale" (or rather piss them off) is to tell them that he will personally come to those who cannot give them all in the fight. In spite of this humorous talk, Horizon determines that Musashi is facing a severe lack of manpower. Fortunately for Musashi, the Kobolds from England, sent by Charles Howard through the very stones they reside in, agreed to help. Then, Toori broadcasts to everyone in the Musashi to leave everything impossible to him, in exchange for them giving everything that they can to the fight. With this, the ones who are oppressed by the Testament Union and chose to oppose it (Musashi) and the ones who are to experience an unfortunate future (Tres Espana) clash once more aboard the Musashi. As this battle rages on in the Musashi, those who left for England have returned, accompanied by ships from England. At this moment, Elizabeth has chosen to join the Armada War and fight alongside the Musashi; as Nicholas Bacon uses the Seal of Queen, Elizabeth orders the ships of England to assist Musashi. Meanwhile, the two former comrades of the Amago Ten Braves, Milton and Walter Raleigh, watch as the "fools" fight on. The battle between Gin and Futayo rages on, and as Futayo quickly disposes of Gin's mechanical arms, Gin was forced to unleash the very weapon she used to fight her husband a long time ago. Meanwhile, Takakane Hironaka finds himself in a deadlock amidst the torrents of coins used by Shirojiro as weapons against him. However, Takakane brings out a trump card along with Diego Velasquez by using the Crura Temperantiae to cripple Shirojiro's attacks. Velasquez himself is busy crippling the forces of Musashi using his brush, painting a lake that also ends up drenching his allies as well. This ends up short-lived when Hassan Furubushi, accompanied by Persona and Ginji Ohiroshiki, brings some curry that ends up in Velasquez's brush. Takakane manages to get a clean hit on Shirojiro, but to his shock, Shirojiro comes out unharmed, thanks to the coins he turned into a suit of armor inside his clothes. Then, in a counterattack, Shirojiro loads an entire shipful of coins into Takakane. Takakane knows that all Shirojiro is doing is stalling their progress, so he decides to use his Crus Temperantia and the valuable sacrifice of his men to get an opening for a swift attack. Soon, Shirojiro calls forth his allies from a nearby merchant ship: Nate Mitotsudaira and F. Walsingham. The two provided a diversion as Shirojiro prepares something at the far back, and as the two pull back, the rampaging Tres Espana batter faces the power of a coin fueled by the strength of many students of Musashi. Takakane breaks his Divine Weapon bat upon trying to catch the speeding coin, but he refuses to call it quits, ignoring the ether cannon prepared by F. Walsingham for him. Fortunately, his men were there to bail him out. Meanwhile, at the skies nearby, Fusae Era and Naomasa face each other, however, the Jizurisuzaku was able to weave through the Michiyukibyakko's attacks unlike before. This does not stop the stronger Michiyukibyakko to subdue Naomasa's God of War, however, and Fusae was able to slice through the Jizurisuzaku's chest area. There, Fusae watches in shock as remnants of a young woman are found inside the Jizurisuzaku. As soon as Naomasa reveals the identity of this woman as her departed sister who allowed herself to be integrated into the Jizurisuzaku, the true power of a Sacred God of War activates, and the path drawn by the Michiyukibyakko becomes a sky where the Jizurisuzaku shines. Fusae watches in disbelief as she and the Michiyukibyakko drop from the sky. Futayo shares a similar kind of disbelief as she discovers that Gin was beaten by Muneshige, but recognizes the "beauty" of the weaponry Gin uses. Nonetheless, Futayo uses all of her skills in combat to evade Gin's siege attacks. Soon enough, Futayo gets an opening and destroys Gin's powerful Arcabuz Cruz one by one, slowly closing in on Gin. Then, Futayo breaks each of her twin swords, again careful enough to avoid Gin's attacks against her. At that moment, Gin is reminded of how Muneshige defeated her, and to avoid herself from comparing Futayo to her husband, Gin concedes to Futayo, dismantling her arms even before Futayo's Tonbokiri could touch her. With Futayo announcing her victory, Gin reminisces the very first moment when she became Muneshige's husband. Characters By order of appearance New Characters *Taizou *Naomasa's Sister Trivia Cultural References *The term "nama" (生, literally, "raw") is used in many contexts. It is used to denote the freshness of meat (生肉, namaniku), or can be used to denote a live media broadcast. In sexual terms, "nama" is used to denote unprotected intercourse. Quotes *"You could be a national treasure the way they hate you." — Horizon's comment on how Toori's hate comes at an all-time high during the skirmish between Musashi and Tres Espana *"I, Toori Aoi and Horizon Ariadust are right here. We won't run away! So I'm sure that there are plenty of things you can't do and things you wish you could just toss aside. But for now, please leave everything that's impossible to me! In exchange, I'm beggin' ya! Please tell yourselves, 'I can do it!'" — Toori Aoi's inspiring announcement for the students of Musashi Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes